narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 624 Diskussion
Überraschung! Das neue Chapter kam heute schon raus. Es wird unter Anderem munter gekämpft und Madaras Werdegang wird weitergezeigt. Auch erfahren wir, woran Izuna nun gestorben ist! Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 13:10, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Das beendet dann auch die Spekulationen ob Madara Izuna getötet hat oder ob er ihm seine Augen geschenkt hat.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 14:39, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Naja, es bleibt Madaras Aussage, ob es stimmt steht wieder auf einem anderen Blatt, aber es ist zumindest recht wahrscheinlich, dass es sich wirklich so abgespielt hat. Ich finde persönlich aber den raschen 180° Wechsel Madaras etwas arg krass. Wochenlang sind er und Hashirama befreundet und durch einen Angriff eines Dritten werden sie urplötzlich Erzrivalen? Ich bin der Meinung dass es dazu eine härtere Aktion Hashiramas bedurft hätte...wenn dieser beispielsweise Izuna zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt verwundet hätte, aber er hat ja lediglich einen Angriff abgewehrt und sonst nichts. Mfg Tobi46.5.46.159 15:15, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Du musst aber auch bedenken, dass Madaras Brüder von Senjus getötet wurden, daran lags wohl, dass er sich so sehr verändert hat. Und da ist ja noch die Geschichte mit Uchihas können nicht mit Liebe umgehen und die Liebe verwandelt sich in Hass etc. Das gehört wohl auch dazu.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 15:23, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Spannend Spannend, jetzt frage ich mich wie hahsirama das mit dem vertrauen geregelt hat und wie das dorf entstanden ist soweit wir wissen hat hasirama seinen bruder oder sich selber nicht umgebracht. (1. & 2. hokage) ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 17:12, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ich denke mal das entweder Hashirama ihn durch zu reden vorerst umstimmen kann. das Madara nochmal gegen Hashirama kämpfen wird od irgend jemand anderes Madara zu einlenken bewegt. Ich fand das Kapitel relativ gut gelungen, zum Einen wird endlich (höchstwahrscheinlich) erklärt woran Izuna starb, wohl wird noch die Gründung Konohas gezeigt und hoffentlich der Rest des Kampfes^^ BtW. auf Narutoget.com kann man endlich Road to Ninja anschauen^^ Patricio Auditore (Diskussion) 13:52, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich denke Hashirama bietet Madara an, dass er sich umbringt, aber erst nach dem das Dorf aufgebaut ist und somit Hashirama stirbt durch seine eigene Kraft... @Patricio Auditore: Leider ist der Film derzeit mit korean dub. Jap Dub wird wohl erst in den nächsten Wochen erscheinen^^ Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 15:09, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) der Flashback dürfte ja balt zu ende sein es fehlt ja eigendlich nur die Gründ Konoha´s und Madara´s vs. Hashirama´s letzter Kampf. ich bin dann aber mal gespannt was Oro mit den 4 Kagen machen wird. ob sie am Krieg teil nemmen werden od ob er sie wieder versiegelt. ich frag mich auch was die Bijuu´s dem naruto gegeben hab. ob es Chakra war od irgend etwas anderes und ob er dies dann auch im Kampf gegen Edo Madara, Obito und Juubi ein setzt. :Das tut ja beim Lesen weh! Bitte beachte die allgemeinen Rechtschreibregeln, die du beim Bearbeiten dieser Seite direkt unter deiner Schrift sehen kannst. Dort steht eindeutig:"Naruto's" im Genitiv ist falsch. Es heißt "Narutos", ohne Apostroph. @Road to Naruto: Ob Korean Dub oder Japanese Dub - für mich macht das nicht wirklich einen Unterschied. Wichtig wären deutsche (oder wenigstens englische) Untertitel. Versteht ihr wirklich gesprochenes Japanisch so gut, dass ihr einen kompletten Film begreift? --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 22:33, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich denke Oro lässt die 4 Kage auf das Schlachtfeld, denn überlegtmal auch oro möchte nicht von Madara gesteuert werden oder??? Das ist seine große Chance Madara aufzuhalten, später löst er das jutsu einfach auf und er könnte wieder der einzige "bösewicht" sein, unklar ist ja auch nocht was er wirklich immer in konoha wollte, denn bestätigt wurde ja, dass es nicht um das Dorft selbst ging.... :Ich denke das Wiederauftauchen von Orochimaru ist ein deutlicher Hinweis, dass der Krieg nicht der letzte Abschnitt von Naruto ist, sondern es danach weitergeht.TeeTS (Diskussion) 11:16, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich weiß nicht. Ich möchte ja nicht, dass Naruto bald endet, aber ich möchte noch viel weniger, dass Naruto genauso ausartet wie Dragonball. Ich kann mir an diesem Punkt einfach keine Steigerung der Gegner mehr vorstellen. In den 600 Kapiteln war immer das Juubi das Mächtigste, was es überhaupt gab, und Madara schon immer der Böseste der Bösen. Sein Name wurde immer mit Ehrfurcht ausgesprochen. Wenn es jetzt gelingt, die beiden in Kombination zu besiegen, und dann taucht plötzlich jemand auf, der noch mächtiger ist, wäre das genauso, als hätte Harry Potter plötzlich mit dem Vater von Voldemord zu kämpfen. Und Orochimaru in allen Ehren - ich mag ihn wirklich - aber er hat nicht das gleiche Kaliber wie Madara. Er kann nicht in seine Fußstapfen treten, schon gar nicht, nachdem die Shinobi-Allianz gebildet wurde. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 19:09, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Außerdem ist Orochimaru doch nicht durch und durch böse, Sasuke fragte ja Oro was damals sein Grund war, Konoha anzugreifen, da er das ja auch "vorhat" (wie auch immer die Hokage sein Weg beeinflussen werden). Orochimarus Beweggründe war vielleicht keine Rache. Er ist für mich nun geiheimnisvoller als Obito und Madara. Außerdem muss noch btw erklärt werden, warum Kakashi Rin getötet hat. ::Es sind noch viele Fragen offen, solche Fragen faszinieren mich an "Naruto". Artur3004 (Diskussion) 21:01, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich würde auch gerne den Grund wissen, warum Hashirama und Tobirama so jung gestorben sind.... ::Bei Tobirama wissen wir es ja, bei Hashirama ist das aber ne gute Frage!TeeTS (Diskussion) 22:56, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Der Kampf gegen Madara is ja noch nicht vorbei, in Kapitel 568 seite 7 auf MR sieht man das Hashirama es am Ende nicht so leicht hatte und er muss ja dann auch noch den Kyuubi versiegeln, vllt. ist er an seinen Verletzungen, Chakraverbrauch etc. gestorben (nur so ne Theorie). Weis man eig. wann ungefähr dieser Kampf statt gefunden hat? Gruß BM Nachdem ich gelesen habe, dass Hashirama oder Tobirama sterben sollen, um den Frieden zu bringen, ist mir ein Gedanke gekommen. Habt ihr euch schonmal gefragt, warum Tobirama Edo Tensei entwickelt hat und warum er es bisher noch nicht eingesetzt hat im Flashback? Vielleicht wird Hashirama sich das leben nehmen, daraufhin sucht Tobirama einen Weg, ihn wieder zu beleben und entwickelt Edo Tensei. Madara verlangt daraufhin, dass Tobirama auch seinen Bruder wiederbelebt, doch dieser weigert sich, weil er, wie wir gesehen haben, immernoch einen Hass auf die Uchiha hegt. Deshalb wird Madara ein abtrünniger des Dorfes und seines Clans und sucht nach einem eigenen Weg, seinen Bruder wieder zu beleben. Das würde erklären, warum Madara sich auf die Gründung von Konoha eingelassen hat, warum er sich mit Edo Tensei so gut auskennt (kenne immer die Schwächen der Jutsus deiner Gegner) und es würde auch noch ein bisschen erklären, warum Hashirama mit einem Madara, der EMS/Neunschwänzigen/Susanoo und zum Schluss auch Rinnegan hat, mithalten kann. Gruß Mowgli deine idee hat einen riesen fehler und zwar hatte hashirama mito uzumaki geheiratet und mit ihr kinder bekommen. wie soll das denn bitte als eine Edo Zombi funktionieren und das rinnegan hatte madara auch erst viel später bekommen. tobirama wird denk ich mal erst kurz vor od nach dem tot hashirama´s das edo tensei entwickelt haben. man hat ja auch schon gesehen das hashirama am leben war als er gegen Madara und er kann mit mokuton die Bijuu´s kontrollieren. zu irgend einem zeitpunkt hat ihm dann auch noch mito geholfen und das kyuubi in sich versiegelt. was mich aber wundert ist das er der einzige ist (abgesehen von yamato) der mokuton beherrschte. daher hab ich mich gefragt warum er dies nie vererbt hatte. :wissen wir denn wann hashirama mito geheiratet hat bzw wann sie bereits kinder hatten? [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 11:37, 22. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Nein glaube nicht, aber Tobirama muss Edo Tensei vor Hashiramas tot entwickelt haben da Hashirama es ja kennt. :Senju Tobirama hat Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei sehr oft eingesetzt, schließlich haben einige der Wiederbelebten, die allesamt aus verschiedenen Dörfern und teilweise auch zu verschiedenen Zeiten gelebt haben, dieses Ninjutsu als Senju Tobiramas identifiziert und das waren: Gari, Dan Katou, Chiyo, Nidaime Tsuchikage Muu und Kinkaku sowie Ginkaku. Ozzay (Diskussion) 09:12, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) vielleicht zeigt kishi noch in diesem Flashback wann tobirama edo tensei ungefähr entwickelt hat. es würde mich auch intressiern von wem od wer hashirama den sennin Mode kann. war er vielleicht auch bei den fröschen od bei jemand anderen. es ist aber auch unlogisch zu sagen das hashirama jetzt stirbt und dann die ganze zeit als edo tensei rum läuft und dannoch mito heiratet und kinder mit ihr hat. indem kapitel sieht man ja nicht wann er mito kennen lernt vielleicht kommt das ja noch. Ich glaube i,wie das sich hashirama i.wann selbst umgebracht hat, weil ich denk mir mal hashirama konnte sich ohne fingerzeichen und so heilen, Madra konnte mit seinen zellen seinen tod weit hinasu zögern. Da denke ich ja mal das hashirama schon sher alt werden könnte. Aber wie man durchs edo tensei sieht starb er nicht alt. Und Hashirama war stark er konnte nicht einfach von jemanden besiegt werden. Also denke ich das logischste wäre wenn hasirama sich selbst umbracht hat. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 16:17, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ich find das macht kein sein wen hashirama sich selber umbrachtet dann muss das kishi aber gut erklären. Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich so, dass Hashirama Madara sein Versprechen gibt, sich selbst zu töten, um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Möglicherweise koppelt er es aber an eine Bedingung, dass irgendetwas erst erfüllt sein muss. Ansonsten macht es auch keinen Sinn, dass Hashirama stirbt und Tobirama Hokage wird. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 21:53, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich schalte mich auch mal in die Diskussion mit ein, da einige 1 Umstand vergessen haben. Mit Edo Tensei kann man jemandem beschwören, wo er auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Kraft war (Madara ist ja auch net so alt wie er gestorben ist). also wieso beziehen sich immer welche darauf, das man an Edo Tensei sieht das er nicht so alt gestorben ist. Er kann durchaus sehr alt geworden sein. Dragou Dieser Umstand stimmt aber nur bei Madara der durch Kabuto mit einer besonderen variante von Edo Tensei wieder belebt worden ist. Das Rinnegan bekamm er auch kurz vor dem Tode erst, jedoch besitzt der Edo-Madara es im "jungen" Zustand. Alle anderen Edo Tensei Beschwörungen werden ganz normal im Zustand kurz vor ihren Tode herbeigerufen. PCH Aber Hashirama muss doch eigentlich früh gestorben sein. Weil Tobirama ja schon (relativ) jung gestorben ist und dort ja schon Hokage war. Oder lieg ich da falsch? Ich denke Hashirama hat sich selbst umgebracht um Madara wieder "zurückzubringen" und damit die Beziehungen zwischen Senju und Uchiha wieder aufzubessern und dadurch den Frieden im Dorf zu wahren. Madara sagte ja im letzten chapter, dass er dem Seju-Clan erst wieder vertrauen würde, wenn Hashirama sich oder seinen Bruder umbringt. (?)--Tuwz (Diskussion) 19:34, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Kann sein das Kishi ja noch den tot von Hashirama im Flashback zeigt. Zu der Sache das Hashirama ,, früh gestorben,, sein soll. Hab ich mir überlegt da Hashirama ja ohne Fingerzeiche sich heilen konnte. Er vielleicht auch wie die Mitglieder aus dem Uzumaki Clan ein langes Leben besitz od er auch im hohen alter noch sehr jung aus sah. :Das löst aber das Problem noch nicht. Wir wissen: 1. Der Kampf im Tal des Endes fand statt, nachdem Konoha gegründet wurde. 2. Zur Gründung Konohas waren sowohl Hashirama als auch Tobirama am Leben. 3. Tobirama war nach Hashirama Hokage, aber er ist auch relativ jung gestorben. Demnach ergebt sich, dass Hashirama Madara überredet hat, ohne einen von beiden umzubringen. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:08, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC)